The Prom
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: A little oneshot about "The Prom Equivalency"... this is how the prom could have gone... :)


After everyone had gotten their picture taken, Leonard quietly nodded at Penny and she smiled and nodded back. Then she went over to Amy, linked arms with her and pulled her over to the little table that was filled with food and beverages.

While Raj, Emily, Howard, Bernadette and Jeanie stood around the stereo and tried to agree on a CD, Leonard slowly walked over to Sheldon and stopped right next to him. "Hey buddy"

Sheldon looked down on his best friend. "Hey"

"Is… everything alright?" Leonard carefully looked at him from the side.

Sheldon seemed confused. "Of course"

"Well, I mean, you hid in your room" Leonard shrugged and took a sip of the champagne he had been holding in his hand. "I hope everything's okay with Amy"

Sheldon looked at his best friend again and then turned his head to see his girlfriend. She stood there next to Penny, smiling and laughing and even though Sheldon had not much sense for beauty, she still seemed to shine brighter than the starlit sky right above them. He looked around and even though he had to admit that all of the ladies looked stunning, his woman was still the most beautiful of them all.

Amy quickly looked away from Penny and over to Sheldon and when she caught him watching her, she smiled at him. He smiled right back and Leonard couldn't help but smile, too. Everything was alright.

"Why is Wolowitzes cousin still here?" Sheldon murmured into the silence, staring at the little group still arguing about music questions.

Leonard's eyes widened. "_That_ is Jeanie?"

"A little internet research after his incest story was enough to find a picture of her"

"Technically it's not incest, it's only his second cousin"

"Technically they're blood-related so technically it _is_ incest"

Leonard turned around when Penny poked his side from behind. He smiled at her and quickly planted a kiss on her lips.

Amy had come back as well with two glasses of punch, handing one to her boyfriend.

"Shall I hold this for you so you can adulterate your booze?" Leonard grinned.

"Adulterate?" Amy asked and looked around between them quizzically.

Sheldon pulled out his flask and added a dash of pomegranate juice to the punch. Penny pulled down her eyebrows watching the weird scenario.

"Come on" Amy suddenly pushed her elbow against Sheldon's. "Provide me with a shot!"

He looked at her, they grinned at each other and he poured a little of the juice into her glass, too.

"You two are such adorable weirdos! You're truly perfect for each other." Penny laughed and kissed first Amy and then Sheldon onto the cheek, before she walked over to the other little group, followed by Leonard.

"Amy, about what I said earlier…" Sheldon started as soon as the others were out of earshot. He was interrupted by 'Lady In Red' blasting over the rooftop all of a sudden.

"No! Not that one!" They heard Penny protest, vigorously pressing the Stop button. Everyone stared at her in confusion, except for Bernadette who was already very busy trying to find a different CD.

Sheldon looked back to Amy. "I really meant it"

* * *

><p>Bernadette tossed the next best CD into the stereo and pressed play. Berlin's "Take my breath away" sounded through the warm night air of Pasadena. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.<p>

While everyone started dancing with their partners, Jeanie went over to the little table and helped herself to one or two glasses of punch, taking out her phone and starting to text Stuart. Probably nothing nice predictable from the look on her face.

"May I have this dance, Miss Fowler?" Sheldon stretched his hand towards her and she took it, nodding and smiling at him.

With his left arm around her, he immediately pulled her closer. Just as close as when they had had their kiss on the train trip to Napa Valley. Amy swallowed while the memory of it flooded her brain.

Sheldon realized she was a little absent-minded and wondered what she was thinking about. But the next thing that caught his attention were Leonard and Penny who danced with Penny's arms on Leonard's shoulders and both his arms slung around her waist.

Learning by watching was still something that Sheldon thought was cleverer than learning by doing. But it seemed to work just fine for them so why not give it a try.

He let go of Amy's hand and put his second arm around her. She seemed surprised but in a good way. Her underarms rested on his, her hands holding his biceps.

After a few seconds Amy realized that Sheldon was always trying to catch sight of the others and it didn't take her long to understand that this was Sheldon's first prom as well and he had no idea what to do.

"You really do look handsome" She drew his attention back to her.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure but she could have sworn she saw his cheeks redden a little.

"And you look really beautiful" Nervously Sheldon turned around again, making sure the others didn't stand there watching them and their public affection like tourists watching wild animals in a zoo.

But all the other couples were far too occupied with each other and Jeanie was still far too occupied with her phone.

Sheldon relaxed a little. "If I may be honest, I have never seen anything more beautiful"

Amy's mouth hung open for the second time that evening. But she closed it again and swallowed. "Sheldon…"

His look struck her and sometimes his blue eyes just made her speechless. She tried to gather her senses back together and cleared her throat. "Since you didn't let me finish earlier, I still have something to tell you"

She almost lost her mind when she looked back up to him. His gaze seemed to eat her alive, piercing into her soul and making everything within her melt. She felt her knees getting weak. Under normal circumstances she would have thought there was a collapse approaching and she would have left. But for whatever reason she just could tell this was being in love.

Amy took a very little step closer to him, she was so close to him now, that she could feel the movements of his chest when he breathed in. "I love you"

The grip around her waist tightened and it meant that she was his and he was hers. With everything they had and everything they were.

A little smirk flew over her lips when she – even though she was wearing heels – tiptoed a little. Their dancing movements changed into soft swaying from left to right as Amy dropped her gaze onto Sheldon's slightly opened lips.

She didn't let the chance slip and took his lower lip in possession. She felt him breathing out hard on her cheek before the well-known pressure of him responding the kiss set in. Their lips moved again each other rhythmically and time and space around them was forgotten. All their love for each other, all the feelings, all the passions and everything they had ever felt for each other was sealed within this one soft and passionate kiss they shared.

When Amy finally slowly and very carefully parted their lips again and looked back up into his eyes she could see everything. All of his emotions, his fear of everything and in the same time enjoying that he loved her and that he finally had given his heart away and let someone in.

"You're… everything" He quietly whispered.

"Sheldon" She felt tears flooding her eyes but before they could fall he bent down to her again and another soft kiss reunited their lips.

There was no denying anymore. This was love. True, pure and unconditional love.


End file.
